


A Shining New Year

by DiamondPencilsZ



Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Eeee my first kiss scene, F/M, Ficlet, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, drinking mention, i need to write more tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Tokiya and Ayaka reflect on the past as they celebrate the new year.
Relationships: Tokiya/Ayaka
Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855726
Kudos: 2





	A Shining New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Yay! My 1st fanfiction of the New Year! I started writing this on the 1st, but it’s only done now because I write too much. ^^; Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Alt Links: [Tumblr](https://diamondpencilsz.tumblr.com/post/190311083844/a-shining-new-year) | [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13479986/1/A-Shining-New-Year) | [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/diamondpencilsz/art/A-Shining-New-Year-827287267)

"Welcome to the world of sweet dreams!"

Adrenaline rushed throughout the entire venue as the Shining Countdown 2019-2020 Live Show began.

Ayaka was excited about the show- even more grateful that she had gotten the day off to attend it. After she showed up at the 2018-2019 show, she was looking forward to more shows.

The Countdown Live went smoothly and only amped up the audience's anticipation for the New Year's Live performances. It was a blast to do the countdown with STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT.

Hearing "Ultra Blast" and "Fly to the Future" were a marvel, but Ayaka was surprised with "God's S.T.A.R." and "We are STARISH."- given that she hasn't heard these songs before.

The show then later came to a close, and everyone else went their separate ways-perhaps to continue the celebration elsewhere or rest up for later.

Ayaka immediately headed backstage to congratulate the idols on their successful performances. She exchanged her compliments to the new year as well as hugs and high fives.

Once she got to Tokiya, he leaned in close to Ayaka and whispered-

"Meet me in the hair & makeup room."

Ayaka sent him a quick nod as she watched the idols leave. However, she was taken back when Ren came back over to the hairstylist- a smug look on his face.

"I'm not sure what Ichii has planned, but you two have fun. Just don't get too carried away.", he then shot her a flirty wink before joining the others.

Ayaka felt her face start to burn after hearing Ren's frivolous remark. Where was he getting such ridiculous ideas from anyways? But, enough thinking about Ren's over-the-top ideas. Right now, she had to go meet up with Tokiya.

Once she got into the hair & makeup room, she immediately ran up to Tokiya, leaped into his arms, and pulled him into a tight hug. After getting over his shock, he returned the gesture and began spinning the coral-haired girl around.

"Happy New Year, Hanamori-san.", Tokiya declared as he gently set Ayaka back on the ground.

"Happy New Year, Tokiya! Why did you want me to meet me here, anyway?" Ayaka cheerfully replied before questioning the idol's motives.

"Just thought we'd have a little private celebration to welcome the new year."

Tokiya then walked over to the miniature fridge and presented a small bottle of champagne.

"You know, we'll be doing a lot more drinking at the company party later."

"True, but I just thought it would help to add a little more festivity to this little get-together."

Tokiya then carefully open the bottle, being cautious not to spill any of the drink on the floor. As he poured some of the champagne into two flutes on a nearby desk, Ayaka headed over the fridge and pulled out a small plastic container filled with chocolate-covered almonds and dried fruit.

"These were supposed to be for the party, but I don't think anyone would mind if we have some to snack on while we enjoy our drinks."

"How convenient. You must've already predicted this, haven't you?"

"Perhaps. I just had a hunch you had something up your sleeve."

Tokiya lightly chuckled at Ayaka's comment as he handed her one of the flutes. The hairstylist couldn't help but stare at the tiny bubbles floating in the drink.

"Let's continue to put all of our efforts to good use and hope for the best in our future endeavors. We still have a long way to go, but I do hope that together we can build ourselves to be better people and make this year better than the last one.", the idol then proclaimed a toast to the new year.

As he held up his glass, Ayaka help up her hand and stated-

"I agree with what you said, but we can't do cheers yet! I...would like to say something too."

Curious, Tokiya held his flute down and gave a small nod, allowing Ayaka to say her piece.

"I will admit that I'm not perfect- in fact, none of us are. But, regardless, when we work together, I know that anything is possible. I wholeheartedly am so grateful to have met all the wonderful people at this company. Especially...you, Tokiya."

"W-what do you mean?" the idol became flustered, a bright blush dusted his cheeks. Ayaka, too felt her face redden as she began to twiddle with the 2020 ribbon hair clip in her hair nervously.

"When I first got the internship at Shining Productions, I was so nervous. I never expected I would get a chance to work alongside such famous people, myself being a nobody who grew up wanting to be a hairstylist after I learned how to style my doll's hair. It also didn't help that I was under a lot of stress with my studies since I was still in school at the time. I was under so much pressure being in this new environment, and the next thing I know, I'm huddled in the corner of the hair & makeup room on the verge of a panic attack."

As the memories of her meltdown began to replay in Ayaka's head, trickles of tears started to pool in her eyes. But, she quickly blinked them away before Tokiya saw them.

"But then, you came around and comforted me when you saw me crying. And then, you sang to me. I can't quite remember what song it was, but I remember hearing you sing. In a snap, I calmed down, and that's also when I...nevermind. I am so thankful that you comforted me when I needed it. Who knows what would've happened if you didn't? If I continued to panic, I probably would've lost my one chance to pay my school's tuition and my opportunity to follow my dreams. Then, I wouldn't have gotten to meet all of these amazing people within this company, including you."

"You don't have to thank me for that, Hanamori-san. I only wanted to do what was right."

"No, I do, Tokiya. I do. When I went home after that day concluded, I was inspired to be better and not let myself get overwhelmed by stress. So, that's what I did. I came so far from then. I honestly couldn't have done it with all of your support. I know I still have so much room to grow, and I hope you'll continue to look out and support me."

Ayaka then bowed gratefully, a small tear dripping off her face and landing on her shoe.

Tokiya stood there astonished after hearing Ayaka's declaration. He was quite flattered that he was able to inspire the hairstylist only to do better. However, he began to wonder if she thought she had to be perfect at her job.

"Hanamori-san, never forget that I'll always be here for you. If you need any help with anything, I'm here to support you, no matter what. I can tell that you still have doubts about yourself and you don't think that you have what it takes to be here. But I can assure you that you do. Don't doubt your talents and abilities-you came a long way, and you should be proud of that."

The idol then gently pulled the hairstylist into a hug, enveloping her with warmth and comfort. More tears couldn't help but pour down the young woman's face as she laid her head on his chest.

"If I were honest, things wouldn't be the same around Shining Productions without you. Just know that I mean this from the bottom of my heart."

As the hug began to tighten, Ayaka's eyes began to puddle up with more tears after hearing Tokiya's confession. She was quite shocked to learn that Tokiya also was happy to have met her- she wasn't expecting him to share her feelings. Ayaka couldn't help but lightly sob on Tokiya's chest. Tokiya stayed still for a few minutes, gently rubbing the hairstylist's head. The idol's heart lightly pounded in her ear, causing her own to flutter immensely.

As Ayaka broke away from the hug, she couldn't help but stifle a laugh while wiping away the leftover tears off her face.

"Geez, look at me getting all emotional on New Years. I hope the others don't notice all my ruined makeup at the party-I bet I'll look like such a mess."

"I don't think they'll pay much attention to that. Besides, I think you look stunning, even without the makeup."

"Tokiya!"

Visibly red in the face, an embarrassed Ayaka gave the chuckling man a light shove.

"Hey, is it wrong for me to just be honest?"

Ayaka couldn't help but stifle a giggle which then erupted into joyful laughter. She wasn't laughing at Tokiya's attempt to lighten the somber mood. The fact that Tokiya found her attractive just filled her heart with immense joy.

Tokiya then suddenly burst out chuckling. Something about the way the hairstylist giggles with that adorable voice just enlightened the idol, and he can't help but burst out a smile.

A few minutes passed, and the twosome quickly caught their breaths. With the little outbursts out the way, they were finally ready to proceed with their celebration.

"Now then. Are you ready to ring in the new year?" Tokiya brightly smiled, holding up his flute in anticipation.

"Indeed! To many more wonderful memories in 2020! Cheers!" Ayaka beamed, picking up her glass and gently clinking it against the idol's own.

"Cheers!"

The duo then took sips of the delectable champagne and dove into the sweet snacks. As they enjoyed themselves, they chatted about their expectations and other hopes for the new year. They also took some time to talk about their personal lives and even some small gossip.

They were getting so comfortable together that they didn't realize the company party was soon to begin.

"Gah! Tokiya, look at the time! The party's going to start soon!" Ayaka shrieked.

"Ah, I believe you're right. Can't believe I lost track of time.", Tokiya replied, a small sigh escaping his lips.

The duo quickly tidied up the room, and they also took the chance to fix up their appearance. Ayaka made some quick touch-ups to her makeup and even made small tweaks to Tokiya's hair.

Once she was done, Ayaka cheerfully exclaimed, "You ready to go?" as she headed towards the door.

"Yes, but before we do, aren't we forgetting something?" Tokiya pondered, a sly smile dawning on his handsome face.

"No, what could we possibly be..."

Before the young woman could finish her sentence, the blue-haired man grabbed hold of her hand and gently pulled her closer to him.

A flush spread to her cheeks as Tokiya gazed into her chocolate brown eyes with his beautiful cobalt blue ones. Ayaka timidly looked away, but he intervened by lovingly cupping her cheek.

Ayaka could feel her heart start to flutter as Tokiya began to lean in slowly. It quickly dawned on the hairstylist what was about to happen.

Slightly hesitantly yet simultaneously, the two of them leaned in closer, shut their eyes, and embraced each other's soft lips. As Tokiya coyly glided his hands around Ayaka's waist, he deepened the kiss, becoming enveloped with her warmth and sweetness from the champagne. The hairstylist too savored this moment by wrapping her arms around his neck as she pecked at the leftover bits of chocolate.

After breaking away, they gazed at each other once more with bright red faces. A few seconds later, Ayaka shyly backed up and covered her face, which was growing hotter.

"O-Oh my goodness! D-Did we just-!"

Tokiya giggled and replied, "Yes, Hanamori-san. We did. You didn't think we'd conclude our little celebration without having a New Years' Kiss, did you?"

"Y-you sly dog! You must've taken advice from Ren, haven't you?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. I'll leave that up to you to decide."

The idol chuckled at the hairstylist's embarrassed face before walking towards her and cupping her cheek once more. He gently tilted her head to look at him, and he leaned in close to her ear and softly whispered, "Happy New Year, Ayaka."

A vibrant blush dusted Ayaka's face as Tokiya cheekily winked at her. It was quite rare of Tokiya to be informal with her, and the fact that he used her first name after their kiss took her by surprise.

"H-Happy New Year, Tokiya.", Ayaka timidly replied as the duo walked out of the hair & makeup room and headed to the party, their hands lovingly enclasped.


End file.
